Student on the Farm
by BBforever23
Summary: A body is found far away and Booth and Bones have to share a room but, when Bones tells Booth that she will be leaving...how far will he go to keep her around?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I wrote this a little while back and I hope you like it cause I've never done a murder mystery or anything like that but, of course it has Booth and Bones romance in it as well.

Please review and let me know what you think! And thank you all for stopping by.

As always...Bones is not mine, neither is the Body Farms or anything related to either one of the underlined.

* * *

Brenan's sleep was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She automatically looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand. Three am? She asked herself as she groaned. She stepped out of bed and stumbled to the door, with sleep still clouding her brain she forgot that she only had on a thin, button down, white shirt, that came down only to her mid-thigh. Her long brown hair was disheveled and her big blue eyes, that held knowledge beyond her years, still had not opened all the way as she rubbed them. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door as her eyes began to clear.

"Booth?" Brenan asked groggily.

Special agent Seeley Booth was at the door with two cups of coffee. His strong face and deep dark eyes began with a smile But, as soon as he saw Brenan his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The coffee he was holding dropped to the floor with a splash as Brenan gasped and jumped back from the on coming coffee flow. Booth scrambled to the floor and grabbed the coffee cups.

"Booth! What is wrong with you!" Brenan asked as she walked to the kitchen to get a towel. Booth just crouched there at the door, empty coffee cups in hand, and stared. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He only hoped that she wouldn't notice how red hot his face had gotten. He really wanted to keep watching her and forget about the stupid case. But, he had to get this case solved quickly. Oh, god why do people have to kill people! Booth thought.

As Brenan was coming back from the kitchen she saw booth still crouching in the doorway and wondered why he didn't just come in.

"Booth. Are you okay? You look like you're in shock."

Booth gulped hard as he stood up.

"Um, yeah I'm sorry I just, burnt my finger." He lied

Brenan lifted an eyebrow at Booth. "Why are you here? I thought you where going to be spending your vacation at the beach with Parker." Bones asked as she began to clean up the coffee.

"We um, have a case that can't wait." He looked at her one more time as she was bent down to clean up the coffee he had spilt.

Why don't you get dressed and I'll clean this up." He hated to send her away from him but, they had a long ride and needed to get it over with.

Brenan had forgotten about her bedtime attire but, she was unabashed.

"Oh, Yeah, I guess I should do that." She said as she strolled to her bedroom to get into some more appropriate clothing.

Booth smiled and watched her walk away, then he began to clean up the coffee.

"Oh, and Bones," he said with that charming smile of his as Brenan peeked her head out of her bedroom door to hear what he was going to say.

"Pack a bag, we have a long trip."

************************************************************************

In the car ride to the scene of the crime Booth filled Bones in on what was going on.

"There was a body found at the Body Farm located in Texas San Marcus. You know, were students study decomposing bodies and criminal investigation. Apparently one of the students realized that the bones weren't covered with wire cadges like the ones they study. That's all I know at this point."

"Umm." Brenan said dully. She stared out of the window with a dreary look on her face.

"Bones, what's wrong huh? You not getting burnt out are you? I mean, I know it's not always as exciting as discovering _ancient_ bones in a _cave_, but we have exciting times. Don't we?"

Bones looked at Booth and asked "Do you really think that dealing with Murder every day is exciting?"

"Well, I think catching murder's and finding out what happened to these people is exciting, and you used to think so too." Booth looked at Bones with a sadness that he was un able to hide.

"What Booth? What do you expect? I'm dragged from home to go to Texas and look at some mangled dead body. I had plans you know. I'm not always working." She said, anger coming into her voice as she spoke.

"Plans? What plans? Did you have a date or something?" Booth asked angrily.

"Yes, Booth as a mater of fact I did. Sully was coming in on his boat and we were going to spend our vacation together." Bones said with the same anger that Booth had in his question.

"Sully?" Booth was shocked.

"You've been talking to Sully? The same Sully that asked you to go away with him two years ago? For how long?" Booth suddenly remembered how Agent Sully had asked her to go away with him on his boat, and how Brenan had thought hard about the idea. Brenan was never the type to have to think for too long about anything. After she watched him sail away, Booth was right there to comfort her.

"For a while Booth. What? Do I have to tell you about every thing I do now?" Bones was obviously annoyed with the conversation.

"No, but we're partners! I thought we shared things with each other, Bones!"

"Well apparently we don't share everything with each other. And don't call me Bones." Booth just stared out the window jaw locked in anger. She only asked him not to call her Bones when she was mad.

************************************************************************

The silence in the car was almost unbearable until Booth's cell phone broke it.

"Hello? Hey buddy!"

Bones knew then that it was Parker, Booth's six year old son. Booth had explained the situation to her once, after Rebecca, Parker's mom, became pregnant, Booth wanted to marry her, but Rebecca was too independent and didn't want to be the kind of girl that got married because she became pregnant. Rebecca had told her that once and said that when she realized that she would be the same person either way, it was too late, Booth was over her and she was over him. They 'missed their moment' as Rebecca had put it.

"Yeah, I'm going to Texas to solve a case and then when I'm done we'll go to the beach together. Yeah. Yeah, we'll go skiing, and fishing…..Yeah that to buddy."

Bones looked at Booth and saw through the excitement that he had put forward for his son, and into the sadness that he felt for not being with him now. It was odd how easily she could understand Booth's feeling considering the fact the most of the time she couldn't even understand her own.

"Yeah, but I gotta get this case solved first okay little man? Yeah I love you too. Bye."

Booth hung up the phone and rubbed his face as hard has he could like he was rubbing off a bad feeling.

"Booth, I'm sorry." Bones sighed

"About what Bones?" He said with exhaustion in his voice.

"I didn't think to realize that you had plans too. I mean, I knew you did but I hadn't thought about that, I was only thinking about myself. And I'm sorry for that." She looked straight in his eyes with apology.

"Yeah, well it goes both ways Bones." He said still looking straight at the road in front of him. "I didn't think that you would have plans. Usually you're working through your vacation. I guess it's good for you to get a little time away from all this. I'm glad that Sully is coming in to give you a break. We'll both try or best to get this case solved as quickly as possible so that we can both enjoy our vacations." He finished with a wide apologetic smile.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because Sully has asked me to go away with him again." A long pause that seemed like years passed and then she said simply, "I said yes." She wasn't sure if he had heard her.

Booth looked straight ahead and didn't even glance at Bones. He heard her plain and clear. He Just wished that he had heard wrong.

"Oh, I uh- I'm glad for you, um, how long are you going to be gone, like 2-3 weeks?" He hoped she meant for a vacation but he knew she meant much longer.

"No, I'm going to take a sabbatical, we'll be gone for a year at least." She said looking at Booth measuring his reaction. If he had a reaction, it didn't show on his stone cold face.

He had been frozen. He knew that he wouldn't speak. He couldn't speak. If he let himself speak he would say things that would make Bones very uncomfortable. He stared out the window and prayed for the strength not to break the steering wheel off in his hands.

************************************************************************

When they arrived at the scene Booth and Bones where greeted by the local police woman Carol Hines.

"One of the students here found the body while investigating another body that is part of the collection here. She said she realized right way that something was wrong with the scene because, all of the body's here are usually covered with wire cadges, to keep out coyote's. This one wasn't, She called the professor who did not recognize the body's position on there maps nor did the body have a identification number which all of the body's here have. So we called you." Carol filled them in as they walked to where the body was found.

"Did anyone touch the body or move any evidence from the scene?" Booth asked.

"Just the professor who looked for the identification number that should have been on the body's left foot, but that's all he touched."

"I'll need to speak with the students and the professors."

They got to the body and saw that it was badly decomposed and that maggots infested the body. Bones took soil and insect samples and asked an FBI agent to send it to Hodgins at the Jeffersonian. Then she took a look at the scull.

"There is blunt trauma to the Nasal frontal bone."

"What?" Carol Hines asked.

"The forehead" Booth and Bones said in harmony.

"So I guess that means we have a murder." Carol stated

"Cracks to the sternum, and rib cage consistent with a violent attack. I'll do a scull reconstruction and send it to Angela for a facial reconstruction." Bones said as she began to work.

"Great." Booth said with an irritated tone.

"I'll question the professor, and the students."

_________Later at a Hotel________

"Come on Bones this is the last Hotel in the city if they have two rooms then we can just put it on your tab…you don't have a limit remember!" Booth always teased her about how, even though they both work for the FBI, he was given a $50 a day limit on how much he could spend on site, while she had no limit at all.

At the counter the receptionist was checking for vacancy on the computer.

"Um, okay so we only have one room and it is a honeymoon suit. Shall I book you for this room." The fancy receptionist asked with a smile.

"Oh, No! Come on Booth we'll find another hotel."

"I assure you that you will not find more than one room anywhere in San Marcus tonight, there is a convention in town and everyone is booked." The receptionist said with the same polite smile.

"Oh, come on Bones. I'll sleep on the floor, you heard the woman we won't find another place in the city with more than one room. Unless you want to sleep in the car." Booth said with his charming smile popping up on his face.

"Fine!" Bones said with a growl.

"We'll have the honeymoon suit please." Booth said teasingly to the receptionist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks for hanging in there…I've worked for nine straight days in row and still have two more left so I haven't had much time to work on getting this chapter up. If it's not great I'm sorry but, I didn't embellish much with this story…I kinda made it more like a script…mostly dialogue and not many thoughts or feelings.

Thank you all for your reviews! Also I want to thank everyone who stopped by to read this.

I don't own Bones or any of the characters. I don't own anything that has to do with The Body Farm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this room is huge!" Booth exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom of the honeymoon suit.

"Yeah, and I'll bet it has a huge bill too. So did you find anything out from the professors or the students?"

"No, they all seem to be on the up and up."

"Well I'll set up the equipment here. We actually have the perfect place for a connection to the lab." Bones said as she set up her lap top and began to contact her lab.

"Sweetie!" Angela gasped as her face came up on the lap top. "Where are you? It looks like one of those fancy honeymoon suits." Angela's pale face and dark eyes lit up on the screen, her dark brown hair was loose and fell just below her shoulders.

"What you see is what you have, Ange. So did you get a sketch on the skull I sent you?" Bones kept her mind on her work to keep from thinking about the extravagate room.

"The saying is 'what you see is what you get' Sweetie. Just finished it. Working trough the database now. So why did you get the honeymoon suit?"

"Hey Bones! They have a hot tub!" Booth called from the bathroom.

"Oh-ho-Oh!" Angela's eyes widened as she gasped "Booth is there! Um, well, I'll call you when I get a match….Or you can just call me when you get a chance!" Angela's smile widened and she tossed a wink at Brennan.

"No, Ange! You call me as soon as you get a match. And it's not like that, this is the only room in the entire city."

"Yeah, okay!"

"As soon as you get a match!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Yeah, bye Ange."

"Did Angela get a face for our vic?" Booth asked coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Bones stared at him for a few seconds. His chest was rock hard and smooth at the same time. His muscles were well developed and his abdomen was like a washboard. Was he nude under that towel? Bones wondered.

"Bones?" Booth asked wondering what she was staring at, and then as he followed her gaze a smile came across his face.

"When was the last time you worked out Booth?" Bones asked when she realized that he knew she was staring at his god like body. Wow, that was embarrassing, she thought. Booth's smile faded and he looked at himself.

"What do you mean? I workout everyday!"

"Really? Doesn't show." Bones said with a smile

"I'm going in the Hot Tub. What to come?" He said with a now aggravated tone.

"What?" Bones asked with horror on her face when she wanted to say yes.

"Bones," Booth took off the towel around his waist and smiled when she didn't turn around. He knew that she thought he was naked under the towel.

"Bathing suit. Don't you have one?" He said as Bones realized that he had bathing trunks on.

"Uh, no….I didn't pack one I thought this was time to work, not play." Bones said with false discipline and some disappointment in her tone. Booth walked into the bathroom and sighed as he closed the door. He shook his head trying to shake off the idea of Bones in a bikini. He heard the phone ring and peeked his head out of the bathroom door.

"You have an ID already, Ange? I thought it would take a little longer." Bones asked Angela as she faced the computer, her back was turned away from the bathroom door where Booth was still peeking out.

"No, not yet, so give me all the details Sweetie don't leave a thing out!"

"I don't know what that means, Angela."

"Ugh! Okay looks like I'll have to force all the info out of you….Wait, where is Booth?" Angela asked looking around, she could not see him peeking out of the bathroom door.

"He's in the hot tub. Why?" Bones asked suddenly the pieces came together. "Oh, No! Ange there is nothing to tell! Like I said this is the only hotel room in the city and besides, you know about Sully and I." Bones knew what Angela was thinking. Ever since Booth and Bones began working together Angela always expected them to fall for one another.

Booth listened and was suddenly curious as to what Angela wanted details on.

"Yeah, Yeah I know! So, that doesn't mean that you can't have a little thing for Booth, I mean come on sweetie! I know you, and I know that you wish it could work between you and Booth and I know that you think it won't because of your work relationship. But trust me honey, I think it can!"

"Oh, really Ange? Like you and Hodgins worked out so well?" Bones asked irritated.

"Oh, don't go there sweetie you know you and Booth are much different than Hodgins and me, besides our split had nothing to do with our working relationship." Angela looked at Bones with an exasperated expression.

"Okay, Ange so what if Sully wasn't in the picture, which he is, and what if Booth actually thought of me that way, which he doesn't, what would you want me to do? Jump in the hot tub with him naked because I don't have a bathing suit?!"

Booth's eyebrows shot up as he heard that and a huge smile came across his face

"What?" Angela asked with a laugh. "oh, this is better than I thought! I said nothing about a hot tub sweetie, or about you being naked, God, Froude would have a field day with you!"

"Angela why exactly did you call? You know we have a case to do here."

"Yeah, yeah, okay I get it. I'll call you when we get a match, Oh, and sweetie, the hotel you're at if it's pretty fancy they usually have a bathing suit shop in the lobby. Since there is nothing to be done on the case until we get a match you might as well relax and enjoy the hot tub, who knows you might just have a nice time. Bye!"

Bones closed the computer and looked at the hotel room door for a minute thinking weather or not to go down to the lobby for a bathing suit. She sighed and called to Booth. "Booth, I'm going to the lobby I'll be back, catch the phone if it rings!" She said as she walked out the door

"Yeah okay!" Booth called back to her. He looked around the bathroom, and then decided to do some sit ups before she came back.

"Hey Booth, I'm back!" Booth heard Bones say as she walked into the door. He got up quickly from the floor after his 105th sit up.

"Okay, what took you so long?" He asked out of breath.

"I, Um, had some trouble with the store downstairs." Bones said as she took the bathing suit out of the bag for another look. It was a bikini, the only bathing suit left in her size. She looked at it with a worried expression.

The phone rang just then and Bones heard a groan come from the bathroom, as she let out a sigh of relief. She stuffed the bathing suit back in the bag an threw it on the bed.

"Oh, Angela! Good, did you get a match?" Bones asked with a smile and Booth walked out of the bathroom, swimming trunks still dry as a bone except for a little bit of sweat that tricked down his chest and arms.

"You know Angela, you have perfect timing." Booth said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Booth," Angela said as she looked over his body shimmering with sweat and smiled. "Brenan said to call as soon as I got a match." Angela said with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I did. So, who is it?" Bones asked as she braved a glance at Booth. He was pulling a shirt over his head and his face gave away disappointment. Bones guessed that he was disappointed to have to get out of the hot tub.

"Her name was Sara Adler, age 22, she lived at the Texas State University dorm." Angela said. Hodgins came on the screen then.

"Hey, I got time of death from the insect activity, the victim died between the hours of 11pm and 3am two nights ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love hearing from you and I hope to hear from all of you more...and I also want to hear from the people who just stop by and don't review.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and all of the chapters to come.

As always...I don't own Bones or anything to do with The Body Farms....Thank you all!

* * *

_________Later at Sara Adler's parents home______

"I just can't believe it, Sara, my Sara, murdered!" Tammy Adler said with her head in her hands as her tears began to slow.

"Who would do this? Why?" Booth and Bones sat side by side on a long couch in Tammy Adler's family room across from the grieving mother.

"I know you're hurting right now Mrs. Adler, but I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter. Can you think of anyone at all that would want to hurt Sara?" Booth asked with deep sympathy in his voice.

"No, none at all. Sara was always very sweet, and kind, she never talked down to anyone. She was always very good in class, never did drugs. Oh! Who would do this to such an innocent girl?" Tammy's tears began to flow again and her pain was clear as glass on her face.

"I don't know, but I promise you that we will do whatever we can to find out what happed to Sara." Bones said with determination.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Adler. Let us know if you can think of anything at all that will help us find who did this to Sara." Booth said as they all stood. Bones followed Booth out of the door.

__________________In the FBI SUV_____________________

"Let's go take a look at Texas U!" Booth said with false enthusiasm.

"So, Bones you and sully getting kina serious huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know, sailing around the world together is pretty serious if you ask me." Booth said with a polite smile.

"Why, do you ask me a question if you already think you know the answer to it? What's the point? Just go ahead and assume, like you always do on a case." Bones said, amused at his curiosity.

"Hey, we already discussed this, what I do is posit a scenario, I do not assume anything. Okay!"

"Tomato, Tomato." Bones said casually without a change in the way she said tomato either time.

"It's tomato, toma…never mind! Hey, you're stalling! I asked you a question."

"No, we are not very serious. We're just kind of friends right now. But, when he asked me, as a friend, if I wanted to do some traveling…" Bones trailed off

"You didn't want to miss the opportunity again." Booth said solemnly.

"Yeah." Bones said simply, and she didn't want to discuses it anymore.

Bones' phone rang. "Dr. Brennan."

"Hey Brennan," Cam said. "I found a strange mark on what was left of the fleshy part of the chest. I'll try to figure out what it is but it looks like an imprint of something that was on the victim when she was beaten. Also it looks like a tire iron was used to beat most of her body but Hodges is trying to find out what the particles are on the scull it doesn't look like a tire iron was used there."

"Okay, thank you cam." Bones said, and then closed her phone and recited what she just heard to Booth.

_______Texas State University Sara Adler's Dorm_______

"I haven't seen her since Friday night, she seemed upset but I didn't ask her what was up." Kristen Bell was average height and thin with an athletic build. Her fake blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and her blue eyes showed nothing but inconvenience.

"So, you said she was murdered? Oh, god! It's just so scary something like that happing so close to home."

"Kristen, you said that she seemed upset, do you have any idea why she would be?" Booth asked.

"No, I mean, if she tried to tell me I probably didn't listen. She was always rattling on about something. She was really annoying. Always so perfect!" Kristen said sarcastically. "Ever since the star quarter back and her started dating. You know he would have asked me out if she hadn't asked him out." Booth and Bones looked at each other with there eyebrows raised.

"So, Kristen, where were you Saturday night between the hours of eleven pm and three am?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Saturday….Oh, I stayed out of town with my friend Carrie Gram for that weekend at her parents house. Why?" She asked and then shock crossed her face, "Oh! You think that I…" She trailed off.

"You were clearly upset that she was dating the guy you so obviously like. So maybe you decide to take her out of the picture." Booth was positing a scenario again.

"Oh, please, one thing I do know is that she broke up with John Friday night. Why kill her if she's already out of the picture? In fact, she did me a favor, now I can console him and zoom in on him. Poor thing must be really upset." Booth and Bones shared another meaningful look.

"Thank you for your help Kristen." Booth said as they walked to the door.

"Anytime Agent Booth." Kristen said with a wink. Booth shook his head as they walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think you will…Please review because if I don't get a short confidence boost every now and then I get writer's block…not really but, please review!_

_As always I don't own Bones or anything related to Bones….*sigh* One day HH is going to give into my pleas…_

* * *

_They caught up with John Roads, Sara's ex-boyfriend, outside the door of his world history class as students piled out of the class room._

"_John Roads?" Booth asked although he already had another kid point him out._

"_Yeah?" John was tall and muscular, defiantly the star quarter back type._

"_I'm special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brenan from the Jeffersonian. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Sara Adler."_

"_Sara? What's going on?" John looked between the two of them with suspicion on his face._

"_Mr. Roads, I'm sorry, but Sara was found dead this morning." Booth said carefully._

"_Sara! No way! She's dead? Well, what happened?" John looked shocked and he leaned against the wall like he was trying to hold himself up._

"_That's what we're trying to find out. You and Sara were pretty close right?" Bones asked_

"_Well, not really, I mean we dated and were pretty steady but, she never really let me get close, you know? I liked her. She was a really nice girl but, I really just liked having a sexy girl on my arm. Man, I just can't believe she's gone." John stared off into space for a few minutes._

"_Kristen, her roommate, said that Sara broke it off with you Friday. Is that correct?" Bones tried to get his attention back to the matter at hand._

"_Yeah, I didn't really see it coming, I probably should have though." He said still staring into space._

"_Why should you have seen it coming?" Booth nudged for more information._

"_Well, lately she'd been hangin' 'round with the professor like they were best buds, and the professor doesn't like me much so I figured she'd try to talk Sara into leaving me." John said, coming out of his mini-coma._

"_And which professor would that be?" Booth asked, annoyed with the slow progress._

"_Huh? Oh, Professor Topple." He jerked his thumb toward the open class room door where Professor Topple stood at the desk shuffling papers._

"_Sara said that she was having trouble in this class and she'd needed a little extra help, but I've never known Sara to have trouble in any of her classes. But, hey, what do I know? I didn't pay enough attention to her when she was here, now it's too late." John said this like he was just talking to himself._

"_John, I've got to ask, when was the last time you spoke to Sara?" Booth wondered_

"_Uh, Friday I guess, when she broke up with me." _

"_And where were you Saturday between the hours of eleven pm and three am?" Booth asked routinely._

"_Uh, let's see…after football practice I went back to my room and crashed."_

"_Can anyone vouch for you when you were in your room?" Booth asked as John finally began to realize what Booth was asking him. John let out a short laugh._

"_Well, yeah I kind of had a girl there. And my roommate. I think the girl's name was Tina Shaft, but my roommate might know more, she was his girlfriend, until last night. Rebound girl, you know man?" John threw a playful smile at Booth. Then Booth raised one eyebrow and said, "No, I don't know, 'man'." Booth was apposed to treating women as toys._

"_Oh, well, maybe your sexy Dr. knows how I role." John said with a wink toward Bones. _

"_I don't know what that means." Brennan said truthfully._

_Booth got into John's face then. _

"_If you ever have the privilege to be with someone even remotely like Dr. Brenan here, I assure you that you wouldn't want a rebound. And if I were you I wouldn't talk to her that way because she can kick your ass back to where it came from." Booth said quietly but, in a strong, sure, voice that had John Cowering at the wall._

"_Damn right I could, and would too." Bones said in a matter of fact way._

"_Okay, okay! Man, I was just havin' a little fun." John said in a small voice. "Hey, are ya'll done with me?"_

"_Get out of here. But stay close we might have more questions for you." Booth said angrily. As John walked away professor Topple walked out of the class room._

"_Are you here about Sara Adler's death?" Bridgett Topple was tall and curvy but, in no way heavy. She had long brown hair pulled back into a bun and small wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose._

"_Yes, are you Mrs. Topple?" Booth asked exhausted. Professor Topple laughed. "Please, call me Jane, Mrs. Topple is my mother, And I always thought my middle name suited me better than Bridgett." She said with a smile toward Booth. Obviously trying to charm him._

"_Jane, how much time did you spend tutoring Sara Adler?" Booth asked unaffected by her flirting._

"_Quit a bit. She was having a hard time in my class and I felt sorry for her. She was a quiet girl and kept to herself so she didn't take on a study partner. I was deeply saddened by the news of her death." Professor Topple began fidgeting with the gold locket around her neck._

"_That's a beautiful locket." Bones admired the locket in Jane's hand. "It looks like it's been chipped though, you should have someone look at that." Bones said trying to help._

"_Oh, thank you. My husband gave it to me, he'd be mad if he knew it was chipped." She toyed with the necklace some more._

"_Mrs. Top- Jane, I have to ask, when was the last time you saw Sara?" Booth asked slowly._

"_Oh, I'd have to say it was Friday morning in my class." Bridgett dropped the necklace and focused her attention on Booth._

"_And where were you Saturday between the hours of eleven pm and three am?" Booth was just going through the routines now, his exhaustion was taking over._

"_I was here until about midnight finishing up some papers and then I went home to my husband and two kids." _

"_Thank you Jane."_

____________In the FBI SUV____________

"_Hey Hodgins, you got any new information for me?" Bones asked when she got in touch with the lab._

"_All I got right now is that the particles in the victim's scull are some kind of cement. That was most likely the cause of death. Seems like Sara and the killer fought, the killer beat her with a tire Iron and she was pushed or fell on to something cement. I'm going to try to analyze different compounds and find out where the concrete came from. But, that's all I got so far."_

"_Okay thanks Hodgins call me as soon as you get something." Bones hung up the phone._

"_The particles in the scull were from cement, that was most likely the cause of death. A tire iron was used to beat the body. That's all we have so far." Bones repeated the information to Booth._

"_Well, how about some food then?" Booth flashed his wide charming smile. Bones smiled back at him._

________________Later At The Hotel___________

"_Wow, that was some good food!" Booth exclaimed as they walked through the door of the hotel room._

"_The drinks weren't half bad either. I never had sex on the beach." Bones said as she walked over to the lap top preparing to check in on the lab. Booth raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat._

_"Yeah...ya'know Bones you really shouldn't say things like that....I'm having enough trouble consentrating..." He muttered the last part under his breath so the Bones couldn't hear him. Bones began to check in on the lab._

"_Bones! They said they would call as soon as they had any information in the case, take a breather. Gees, Bones you don't always have to work."_

"_Well, what do you suppose I should do?" Bones asked clearly uptight even after the one drink._

"_There is a Hot tub in there." Booth said with a smile. "Oh, but you don't have a bathing suit do you?" Booth asked looking disappointed now. _

"_Well, actually I bought one earlier, but I can't put that thing on." Bones said looking toward the bag on the bed._

"_Oh, come on Bones it will help you unwind, and I know I need to unwind." Booth looked at Bones. "I'm getting in." Booth said with a sideways smile and headed toward the bathroom. Bones sighed and took the bathing suit out of the bag. It was two very small pieces of fabric. Bones let out a grunt and began to change into the bathing suit._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I hope you like this! I have reviesed chapter 4 also so if you want to stop by and take a look...Thank you all for your reviews and your help.

I don't know the word for a cement parking block so please don't make fun...

Will someone please tell me what PPS means...I really don't know....

As always, I don't own Bones or anything to do with them....Enjoy! Please, Please, review!

* * *

Booth was in the hot tub with his head leaned back and his eyes closed when Bones walked in the bathroom. Booth's head shot up and he stared at Bones again with his jaw dropping to his chest. Bones had a towel over the bathing suit as she said, "Okay, don't laugh though, this was the only swim suit in my size in the store okay?" Bones was insecure as she looked at Booth testing his answer. Booth recovered and asked, "Bones, come on, how bad can it be?" Bones didn't answer she just took the towel off and stepped into the hot tub. Booth's jaw dropped again and his eyes widened. He closed his mouth and had to gulp hard twice before he could speak.

"Um, doesn't that feel better?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Bones said in a surprised voice.

"Haven't you ever been in a hot tub before?" Booth asked confused by her surprise.

"No." Bones said simply. Booth laughed.

"Just like you've never had sex on the beach. The drink I mean." He added when Bones looked at him strangely.

"Well, I guess it's a day for new things." Bones shrugged. Bones' cell phone rang then and she reached to grab it off the counter that was next to Booth, she had to reach over him to get it and Booth held his Breath.

"Hello?" Brenan looked at Booth and then gulped as she heard the voice on the other end. "hey, Sully." Bones greeted. "Yeah….Well, nothing right now just waiting for more evidence." Booth turned his head away from Bones and rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's a little too soon don't you think?….Oh, well I guess not. Yeah, okay. Bye!" She reached back over Booth to the counter to set her phone back down.

"What's up?" Booth asked politely.

"Sully want's to leave in a month." Bones stared into space thinking about the short amount of time.

"You don't want to go that soon?" Booth probed hoping for some hint that she didn't want to go at all.

"Well, I thought it was a little to soon, but the sooner the better right?" Bones gave Booth an unsure smile. That was all the hint that he needed.

"Don't go." He said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Bones was confused,

"Well, you're needed here. Do you actually think no one is going to get murdered while your gone for God knows how long?" Booth was frustrated and afraid that he couldn't find a good reason for her to stay.

"Booth, You can solve theses cases with out me, my lab is at your disposal and so is Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and the new kid!" Bones was shouting now as she stood up out of the hot tub. Booth stood too.

"they aren't _you_ Bones, _you_ are my partner!" Booth shouted back at her as she was walking into the bedroom, both of them with there bathing suits still on. She walked in front of the bed and stopped suddenly looking at her cloths on the bed, she was about to grab them when Booth stepped in front of her. "Don't go." He said again through his teeth. Bones was suddenly furious. "WHY Booth?" she got into his face and pushed him as she asked "Tell me why! I know you can do this without me for a while Booth so don't use the partner bid on me!" when she pushed him again he fell back onto the bed. She got on top of him on the bed still fuming with anger. "Tell me why Booth! I'm not going to stay until you tell me the real reason you don't want me to go." Bones said through her teeth, getting so close to Booth's face that there noses almost touched. Booth just stared at her.

"I- I- I don't-know what you-" he stumbled through the words unable to concentrate with her barely covered body so close to his. His breathing pick up.

"Booth, I don't know what you want me to do, last time Sully wanted me to go away with him you encouraged me to do so and now that I AM going to go with him you--" Booth kissed her roughly, taking her waist and pulling her closer to him. His mouth was hot on hers and raging with desire. Bones began to kiss him back. They were both feeling their way across each other's body's in a heated moment of passion. Booth rolled over on top of Bones and pulled his face away from her for an instant judging her expression. She was breathing heavily as she stared into his eyes and smiled. He pressed his lips to hers again a little softer this time. Bones rubbed her hands down Booth's back. He took her face in his hands, took his mouth off of hers and began to kiss her cheek and jaw bone passionately. Bones let out a sigh of pleasure and felt down Booth's strong arms. The phone rang then, cutting into the air like a knife. They both stopped and looked toward the bathroom where the phone was as if it were the enemy. "damn." Booth sighed and got up. Bones jumped off of the bed and went back into the bathroom to get her phone.

"Hello?" Bones was still out of breath. "No, I'm okay….Yeah okay." Bones closed the phone and looked at Booth suddenly embarrassed by what had just happened. Booth was rubbing his hand through his hair.

"It's Hodgins he wants to show us something." Bones said as she quickly pulled cloths over the bathing suit.

"Yep," Booth went into the bathroom and pulled his shirt and jeans on. When he walked out of the bathroom Bones already had Hodgins on the lap top.

"So, what did you find?" Bones asked.

"What's going on over there? Dr. Brenan, your face is blood red. And Booth, your hair, you look like Frankenstein." Hodgins laughed. "Wait a minute. Did I interrupt something?" He asked, his laugh turning into interest.

"No Hodgins! I just got out of the hot tub. A-and Booth he-he just woke up." Bones said embarrassed.

"Uh-huh" Hodges looked between the two of them.

"Did you find anything or not?" Now the computer screen was filled with people. Behind Hodgins there was Angela, to his left was Cam and to his right was the new kid, what was his name? Bones thought to herself.

"Do you remember that mark on the fleshy part of the chest I was telling you about Dr. Brenan? Cam asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it turned out to be the shape of a heart." Angela explained as the screen halved and a picture of the imprint showed up. "I did my best to clear the picture. As you can see, inside the heart are the words 'True love never dies--B.J." Bones looked closely at the shape.

"So it seems that she had a necklace on at the time she was beaten with the tire iron" Cam began. "And as she was beaten a tiny piece of the gold necklace was chipped. But there was no necklace either on the victim nor where she was found."

"Booth." Bones said without looking at him although he was staring at her the entire time. "Bridgett Jane Topple. B.J.?"

"Hey, you guys, I just found out where the cement particles were from. Texas State University. From the shape of the mark on the scull it was a parking block." Hodgins said excited that they found the murder scene.


	6. Chapter 6

You guys must hate me! I was re-reading this story the other day and was shocked to realize that I didn't put the last chapter on here! My God you all have probably forgoten the entire story by now. I'm sorry everyone! Please don't hold it against me refuse to read this chapter. I hope you read.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

"Booth I-" Bones began but Booth threw up his hand in protest.

"After the case Bones, we'll talk about it after. Please?" Booth begged while flashing his charismatic smile.

"Okay." Bones said as Booth got out his cell phone.

"Did you get me the warrant for Topple's car?" Booth asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Great, thanks." Booth hung up the phone.

"We got the warrant for her car, now lets go catch the bad guy."

"Yeah, but one thing is bothering me." Bones began but Booth gave her a pleading look.

"About the case. Why? Why did she do it?" Bones said with confusion.

"That's what were going to find out." Booth said before he began to whistle a happy little tune.

___________Texas State University______________

Booth and Bones walked to professor Topple's parking space. Bones got out her flash light that was used to show blood and shined it toward professor Topple's parking space.

"Defiantly blood on this." Bones told Booth. Booth was in the car looking for the trunk button and when he found it he popped the trunk. Bones walked toward the back of the car following a line of blood. She shined the light into the trunk and there was even more blood. Booth pulled out the tire iron with one gloved hand and of course there was blood on it as well. At that moment professor Topple walked toward them.

"What are you doing? I didn't give you permission to open my trunk, do you have a warrant?" She asked furious.

"Of course we have a warrant, Mrs. Topple, or should I call you B.J.?" Booth asked moving toward her.

"Bridgett Jane Topple, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Sara Adler. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be used against you." Booth read her the Miranda rights.

"I just have one question." Bones said to Bridgett as she was put in hand cuffs with anxiety on her face.

"Why did you do it." Bones walked closer to her. Bridgett Topple sighed and looked at Bones.

"I loved her. I really did. That's why I took the necklace off of her. I wanted something to remind me what a horrible person I am. But, she was going to tell my husband that we were having an affair." Bridgett began to cry. "I couldn't lose my kids. They are my world. Seems like I have a knack for making things worse than the already are." She said as silent tears streamed down her face. "I did try to change, I tried not to want her." She sighed again as Booth took her away.

_________________Back at the Hotel______________

As Bones zipped up her suitcase she sighed.

"Booth?" She began with an awkward glance at him.

"Oh, Bones, why do you have to think so much. It was a kiss…well, a lot more than a kiss, but it was great." Booth looked at bones with a smile on his face and Bones looked at him frowning. "At least, it was for me. I guess you don't feel the same way."

"No, Booth it was very, very…..wrong." She said although it felt a lot better than great for her.

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry, forget it happened okay." Booth shook his head.

"No, Booth I don't mean it that way, I mean, we're partners and…" As Bones trailed off Booth walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Bones, this is the best I've felt in a long time. And I could tell you felt pretty good too when we were….you know." Booth flashed a whole hearted smile and Bones smiled back at him.

"So…What do we do now?" Bones asked looking up at Booth. Booth kissed her roughly again and pulled her even closer to him. Bones wrapped her arms around him. When the kissing stopped Booth and Bones both looked at the big honeymoon suit bed, and then back at each other and smiled.


End file.
